November Project
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: 30 jours, 30 thèmes, 30 pairings. Ceci est un défi. ( Projet Novembre 2015 )
1. Day 1 Happiness

_PROJET NOVEMBRE 2015_

Il était une fois ...  
Bon non en fait je me suis juste lancé le défi d'écrire 30 drabbles, un par jour, avec un thème et un pairing différent par jour. Simplement.

* * *

Jour 1 : Happiness  
Shura & Aiolia

Le soleil tapait sur la vitre et le rayon éclairait les draps défaits. Il gémit et tourna la tête, restant blotti contre son oreiller. Il sentait une fraîcheur à ses cotés. Shura était déjà levé. Il ouvrit les yeux. La porte de la chambre était resté ouverte. Et il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine. Pourtant il ne trouva pas la force de se lever. Il enfouit son visage sous la couverture et inspira. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Ainsi que le bas de son dos. Il savait pourquoi. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Et il avait du mal à faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons.

Sans doute alerté, Shura était revenu. Il sentait ses mains sur le matelas, cherchant à toucher son corps malgré les draps sur lui. Puis il se glissa dans le lit et l'étreignit. Aiolia se colla à lui et redressa la tête. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, chaudes, tremblantes. Le corps du blond sortit de sous la couverture pour se coller contre celui de son amant. Shura ne dit rien. Il savait. Aiolia était toujours triste le matin.

"Tout va bien, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis là. Le monde est en paix, Athéna est en sécurité, tout est parfait. Respire."

Il obéit et avala de l'air en blottissant son visage dans le cou de Shura. Ce dernier bascula en arrière pour qu'Aiolia puisse se rallonger confortablement contre lui et il caressa ses cheveux le temps qu'il se rendorme.

Aiolia sortit du lit une heure plus tard et rejoignit Shura dans la cuisine. Il l'observa, en jean et tablier, occupé à préparer des oeufs comme il les aimait. Il s'approcha et caressa ses hanches doucement.

"Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi. Idiot."

Il savait pourtant qu'il avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait retrouvé une vie parfaite, avec des amis en pleine forme, un amant formidable qui l'aimait, une déesse en vie et plus d'ennemis. Tout était pour le mieux. Ou presque.

"Arrête d'y penser.

\- Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- S'il te plait."

Il les faisait souffrir tous les deux. Délaissant les casseroles, Shura entraîna Aiolia en dehors du dixième temple et il lui montra la vue qui s'étendait en bas.

"Regarde bien. Tout le monde est heureux. Sauf toi. Je sais que tu aurais préféré que ton frère revienne, on l'aurait tous voulu. Mais il n'est pas là parce que son âme est en paix et tu le rejoindras quand le moment sera venu. Alors … arrête. S'il te plait. Je t'aime. Je supporte plus de te voir comme ça."

Aiolia l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ils tremblaient. De l'intérieur venait une odeur de brûlé.

"Pardonne moi. Je … j'essaie, je te jure. Merci d'être là, de rester avec moi malgré tout ça.

\- Crétin. Où veux-tu que j'aille.

\- Je ne sais pas. Et je m'en fiche."

Il le souleva et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il s'accrochait à sa nuque.

"Moi aussi je t'aime. Je cherche le bonheur, mais je l'ai déjà trouvé. Avec toi. Dans ton lit, dans ta cuisine.

\- Donc je ne suis que bon cuisiner et bon amant ?

\- Tu es un excellent amant et je propose qu'on retourne au lit pour que tu puisses refaire ce que tu as fait hier …"

Shura sourit largement et caressa les boucles blondes.

"Pas sûr que ton cul s'en remette.

\- On verra demain … et après demain. Et tous les autres jours."

Aiolia rit en l'embrassant de nouveau, marchant de nouveau jusqu'au lit.


	2. Day 2 No time

_PROJET NOVEMBRE 2015_

Il était une fois ...  
Bon non en fait je me suis juste lancé le défi d'écrire 30 drabbles, un par jour, avec un thème et un pairing différent par jour. Simplement.

* * *

Jour 2 : No Time  
DeathMask & Aphrodite

"Pas déjà. S'il te plait.

\- On a plus de temps.

\- Mais si, ils sont encore chez Mû.

\- Et après ils seront chez Aldebaran. Et il y a des risques qu'il les laisse passer.

\- Ils resteront bloqués au troisième temple. S'il te plait."

Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Il le savait fort bien. DeathMask se rassit au bord du lit et embrassa tendrement le chevalier des Poissons encore nu.

"Saga compte sur moi.

\- Ne meurs pas.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?"

Mais Aphrodite avait peur. Visiblement cela ne le faisait pas rire. La porte s'ouvrit sur le pope, dans sa tenue d'apparat. Nullement gêné, le Poisson reprit la bouteille de vin ouverte et la porta à ses lèvres pour en avaler plusieurs gorgées.

"Doucement, marmonna Saga derrière son masque. Tu dois être en forme pour affronter ces petits malins.

\- S'ils arrivent jusqu'à mon temple, ça voudra dire qu'il y a un gros problème dans la chevalerie.

\- Vrai. Quand à toi DeathMask …

\- Je descends dans un instant."

Avant d'obéir, il attira son amant à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, caressant sa peau encore chaude. L'autre se colla contre lui et serra ses cheveux gris entre ses doigts. Il pouvait presque sentir son cosmos apeuré. Mais il ne devait pas. Tout irait bien. Il en était sûr.

"Reste avec moi, murmura le Poisson.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Si tu peux. Aiolia se chargera d'eux ou même Shaka …

\- Non. Je dois faire mon devoir."

La gifle fusa et Saga siffla en sortant de la pièce.

"Tu parles de devoir ? Toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! Je veux que tu restes ici avec moi !

\- Ne sois pas égoïste. Tu sais que je reviendras.

\- Et si tu meurs ?"

D'habitude, il disait "ne meurs pas" et DeathMask prenait ça comme une blague. Mais Aphrodite avait vraiment peur. Il prit ses mains et les serra alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux.

"Si je meurs, j'irai au Cocyte.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vivrai. Tu vivras. Shura vivra. La loi du plus fort vaincra, encore. Alors tu vas te coiffer, pendant que les gars d'en bas et moi on s'occupe du tas de poids plumes qui ose venir nous faire perdre du temps."

Il parvient à lui arracher un sourire alors qu'il embrassait sa joue.

"Je reviens vite. Remets la bouteille au frais.

\- Je t'aime."

Il reprit son casque et l'abaissa sur ses cheveux. En sortant de la pièce, il sentit les quatre cosmos en bas s'enflammer et la première flamme de l'horloge s'éteignit. Camus sortit de son temple pour observer la montée des chevaliers de bronze jusqu'au temple du Taureau. Une dernière fois il se retourna et observa son amant. De sa main il lui envoya un baiser, puis passa lentement le pouce sur sa gorge. Ils devaient mourir. Et cette fois ci, n'en déplaise à Aphrodite, il accomplirait son devoir en protégeant son Pope.


	3. Day 3 Dark

_PROJET NOVEMBRE 2015_

Il était une fois ...  
Bon non en fait je me suis juste lancé le défi d'écrire 30 drabbles, un par jour, avec un thème et un pairing différent par jour. Simplement.

* * *

Jour 3 : Dark  
Shiryu & Shunrei

Shunrei ne voulait pas que son fils parte. Pourtant elle observait Ryuho s'entraîner avec son père, alors que la cascade crachait ses trombes d'eau. Elle savait qu'en bonne mère, elle aurait dû être fière de lui, heureuse de le voir rayonner de cosmos ainsi. Mais elle en était incapable.

Elle rentra en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'entailla le doigt en coupant des légumes.

Son mari la rejoignit un instant et l'observa sans rien dire.

"C'est un chevalier, dit-il simplement.

\- Je le sais. Il sera un grand chevalier.

\- Alors il doit partir.

\- Je le veux pas."

Shunrei n'avait jamais été forte pour exprimer ses désirs. Elle avait encaissé toutes les douleurs, elle les avait enfouit en elle, elle avait supporté les combats, les morts. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Shiryu quand celui ci était revenu. Et maintenant voilà qu'on voulait lui enlever son fils.

"Shunrei.

\- Non ! Je ne le veux pas ! Tu es un chevalier divin ! Fais qu'il reste !"

Shiryu plongea son regard dans celui de son aimée.

"Non."

Elle lâcha le couteau, poussa un cri et sortit en courant. Elle voulait être seule. Elle finit pas s'arrêter en haut d'une colline. Personne ne l'avait suivi. Face à la cascade, elle se demanda pourquoi Athéna voulait encore lui prendre ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle ne désirait que peu de choses et même celui, la déesse lui refusait. Elle l'insulta en pensée et se mit à pleurer.

Pourtant quand Ryuho partit pour de bon, elle l'encouragea et le pria de bien combattre. Parce que ses pensées sombres n'intéressaient personne.


	4. Day 4 Cat

_PROJET NOVEMBRE 2015_

Il était une fois ...  
Bon non en fait je me suis juste lancé le défi d'écrire 30 drabbles, un par jour, avec un thème et un pairing différent par jour. Simplement.

* * *

Jour 4 : Cat  
Kanon & Thetis

"Très bien au suivant. Thétis ?

\- Vérité.

\- Hm … pourquoi Kanon ?"

Elle rosit doucement puis regarda son amant finir sa bière. Elle sourit.

"Il ressemble à un chat. Un gros chat qui a besoin d'amour et de câlins en permanence. Bon il ne faut pas trop rester coller à lui mais il est si attentionné …

\- Tu vas le faire rougir, déclara Io en donnant un coup de coude au Dragon des Mers.

\- Est ce qu'il ronronne ? demanda Baian avec un air sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, dès qu'on est au lit.

\- Pitié épargnez nous ça" grogna Caça.

Thétis se leva pour venir s'assoir sur les genoux de Kanon, qui n'avait rien répondu. Mais ses yeux brillaient. Il l'embrassa tendrement sous les railleries. Leurs longs cheveux commençaient déjà à s'emmêler.

"A toi mon amour … Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, répondit-il en caressant sa nuque.

\- Je veux que tu me portes jusqu'à notre chambre."

Sans faire aucune objection, Kanon souleva la blonde et la tient fermement alors qu'ils s'embrassaient une nouvelle fois. Caça était sorti avec la bouteille de vin et Io boudait.

"Et le jeu alors ?

\- Allez baiser vous aussi, vous en avez besoin, soupira-t-il alors que Thétis déposait de multiples baisers contre sa gorge.

\- QUOI ? Mais comment tu sais qu'on baise ? Tu nous as entendu ? IO BON SANG JE T'AVAIS DIT D'ÊTRE DISCRET !

\- AH PARCE QUE C'EST MA FAUTE SI JE GRIMPE AUX RIDEAUX QUAND ON LE FAIT ?"

Kanon referma la porte de la chambre et déposa la jeune femme sur le lit. Il se redressa pour prendre le temps de la regarder. Il la trouva belle. Il sourit largement.

"Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime … je t'aime tellement.

\- Je sais.

\- Non tu ne sais pas."

Il s'allongea près d'elle et inspira son odeur fruitée. Ses mains caressèrent ses hanches.

"Je t'aime si fort. Je serai perdu sans toi. Tu me rends fou. Je suis dingue de toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie.

\- Arrête, tu es ridicule ! rit-elle.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne sais juste pas comment le dire …

\- Uhm … essaie avec ta langue."

Il sourit à son tour et colla son front au sien en remontant ses doigts sur son ventre.

"Miaaaaaaw …" fit-il avant de mordiller son cou.

Elle se cambra en riant de nouveau et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter des caresses de son homme.


	5. Day 5 Night

_PROJET NOVEMBRE 2015_

Il était une fois ...  
Bon non en fait je me suis juste lancé le défi d'écrire 30 drabbles, un par jour, avec un thème et un pairing différent par jour. Simplement.

* * *

Jour 5 : Night  
Saga & Mu

Les deux corps reposaient sur le matelas, à peine couverts par les draps. Ils avaient chaud. Les doigts de Saga caressèrent doucement le torse de son amant et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Mû était absolument magnifique. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que le chevalier du Bélier l'avait choisi lui. Il l'observa s'endormir, sa respiration prenant un rythme régulier et lent. Il se pencha et embrassa son front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Saga avait toujours eu du mal à dormir alors que Mû sombrait jute après leurs ébats.

Le premier temple était silencieux et vide, si on oubliait la présence de Kiki dans la chambre voisine de la leur. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici.

Il sortit et récupéra son téléphone sur la table de la cuisine. Une nouvelle fois il remercia leur déesse de lui en avoir fourni un. Rapidement, il composa le numéro en enfilant un jean.

Une voix endormie lui parvient.

"Saga j'espère que c'est important, je _dors_.

\- Tu dormais. Salut."

Kanon grogna et Saga entendit un bruit de drap.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'espère que c'est au moins un Dieu qui attaque ?

\- Non je … j'avais envie de parler."

Il n'en revenait pas lui même. Il avait eu envie de parler à son frère, alors il l'avait appelé. Les choses paraissaient si simples. Il y eut un silence.

"D-D'accord … parler … de quoi ?

\- De moi … enfin je … je l'aime tu sais … Je l'aime tellement."

Il passa une main sur son visage et inspira.

"Je l'aime si fort c'est incroyable. J'ai l'impression d'être heureux dès que je le vois, je pourrai passer ma vie avec lui.

\- Et il le sait ?

\- Pas autant … c'est tellement fort ce que je ressens, des fois ça me fait peur."

Saga leva les yeux vers les étoiles et chercha sa constellation, par réflexe.

"Désolé. C'est ridicule, mais j'avais besoin de … de t'en parler. Au milieu de la nuit.

\- T'excuse pas. Ca me fait plaisir. Tu vas mieux on dirait.

\- Beaucoup. Grâce à lui. Toi aussi ? Tu es où là ?"

Pas de réponse. Mais Kanon baissa la voix.

"Il faut que je raccroche Saga. Mais dis lui tout ça. Juste pour voir les étoiles dans ses yeux."

Il reposa le téléphone et retourna dans le lit où Mû dormait toujours paisiblement. Il se colla et l'enlaça fermement, caressant ses bras.


	6. Day 6 Smile

_PROJET NOVEMBRE 2015_

Il était une fois ...  
Bon non en fait je me suis juste lancé le défi d'écrire 30 drabbles, un par jour, avec un thème et un pairing différent par jour. Simplement.

* * *

Jour 6 : Smile  
Rhadamanthe & Kanon

"Seigneur Kanon ?"

Valentine observa l'amant de son maître s'étouffer avec son croissant et il lui tendit même un verre d'eau avec un léger sourire. A l'autre bout de la table, Minos buvait tranquillement son thé.

"Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

\- Eh bien la rumeur circule que le seigneur Hadès a accepté l'immortalité à votre âme, ce qui fait de vous l'amant du seigneur Rhadamanthe pour l'éternité, donc notre seigneur également.

\- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas …

\- Laisse nous Valentine. Merci pour tout" marmonna le juge.

Muet, Kanon observa Minos se lever avec grâce.

"Ne discute pas. Ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais Valentine a toujours été très … consciencieux.

\- Seigneur Kanon ?

\- On s'y habitue, ne t'en fais pas. Il appelait Kagaho comme cela également."

Quand Rhadamanthe rejoignit son amant pour l'embrasser, Kanon se colla à lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Le blond serra ses hanches.

"Quoi ?

\- Je suis seigneur maintenant ! Et Valentine adore qu'on lui donne des ordres farfelus !

\- Myu aussi ! cria Eaque en passant les cheveux encore emmêlés.

\- Et donc quoi ? Tu es ravi de te servir de mes subordonnés ? Ce ne sont pas tes domestiques.

\- Non, mais … c'est comme une grande famille. Et je suis ravi d'en faire parti."

Il l'embrassa encore et l'étreinte de Rhadamanthe se resserra. Kanon inspira et murmura.

"Merci. Tu avais raison, j'adore ça. Etre le centre de ton monde. Que tu me fasses sourire tous les jours, juste en me regardant comme tu le fais. Je sens que je vais adorer passer l'éternité avec toi.

\- Fais attention, ça risque d'être long, répondit son amant.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser des crêpes de Zélos."


	7. Day 7 Hold my hand

_PROJET NOVEMBRE 2015_

 _Il était une fois ..._  
 _Bon non en fait je me suis juste lancé le défi d'écrire 30 drabbles, un par jour, avec un thème et un pairing différent par jour. Simplement._

* * *

Jour 7 : Hold my hand  
Hyoga & Shun

Shun tremblait à cause du froid. Hyoga l'enveloppa dans une couverture et lui tendit une tasse de thé brûlante. Il sourit et s'assit près de lui, observant les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et son petit ami geignit en se collant à lui.

"Alors comment tu trouves l'Isba ?

\- Fraîche. Mais toute petite, c'est douillet."

Hyoga leva les yeux vers le mur recouvert de photos de famille. Cet endroit lui rappelait énormément de souvenirs et c'était pour cela qu'il avait tenu à y emmener Shun. Il voulait lui montrer ce qui le rendait heureux. Il prit sa main et caressa doucement ses doigts.

Le matin les trouva allongé à même le sol, collés l'un contre l'autre devant le feu éteint. Il se décolla pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Shun l'aida.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils s'étaient chaudement habillés pour aller devant la montagne de glace qui jadis contenait l'armure du cygne. Le blond l'avait longtemps fixé, Shun restant contre lui. Les étendues gelées étaient pour lui parfois trop blanches. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Shun et fit quelques pas de danses improvisés. L'autre sourit quand il le fit tourner.

"C'est magnifique Hyoga.

\- Oui … c'est ici que je voudrais être pour toujours."

Ils s'embrassèrent et il chassa ses pensées tristes. De toute façon, Shun tiendrait toujours sa main. Il le savait.


	8. Day 8 : Precious Treasure

_PROJET NOVEMBRE 2015_

 _Il était une fois ..._  
 _Bon non en fait je me suis juste lancé le défi d'écrire 30 drabbles, un par jour, avec un thème et un pairing différent par jour. Simplement._

* * *

Jour 8 : Precious Treasure  
Pairing : Camus & Milo  
Special : Anniversaire de Milo

Dans la cuisine, un coffret. Un grand sourire collé au visage, Milo l'ouvrit sous le regard de Camus. A l'intérieur, une photo d'eux, devant l'Isba, s'embrassant tendrement. Il se mordit la lèvre.

"C'est trop mignon … je savais pas que cette photo existait. Elle date de quand ?

\- Le mois dernier, quand on y est retourné avec Hyoga et Shun.

\- Merci …

\- Oh ne me remercie pas. Ce n'est que le premier de tes cadeaux."

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Milo serra la main de son mari, celui ci descendant les marches jusqu'au huitième temple.

"Tu m'as organisé une fête ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est vrai ? Une fête rien que moi ?"

Le chevalier du Verseau avait un sourire collé au visage. Il l'embrassa avant qu'ils ne rentrent et caressa ses hanches.

"Avant qu'on ne soit pris dans effervescence de la fête et que tu sois omnibulé par tes cadeaux … Joyeux anniversaire Milo. Tu es mon trésor le plus précieux. Je t'aime et … merci d'être venu au monde. Tu es mon âme soeur."

Un instant, ils s'oublièrent et restèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant avec tendresse. Les mains de Milo s'étaient perdues dans la chevelure rousse, ses joues déjà rouges. Ils se forcèrent à se séparer et chacun reprit son souffle, sans se quitter du regard un instant. Ils se murmurèrent encore des mots d'amour, sans tenir compte des cosmos présents dans le temple. La main de Camus toujours fermement serrée dans celle de Milo, ils franchirent la porte en même temps.

Des banderoles, des ballons, des paillettes, des chapeaux pointus, un énorme gâteau recouvert de pâte à sucre, des bonbons, des dizaines de cadeaux. Milo regarda tous les détails et sourit largement en voyant l'énorme paquet au milieu de la table.

"Eh j'ai 49 ans, pas 8 …

\- On sait, c'est pour ça qu'il y a 49 cadeaux, répondit Aphrodite en lui collant une couronne de roses bleues sur la tête.

\- Combien ? M-Mais ça va pas, vous êtes des …

\- Ne discute pas, le stoppa Aiolia en lui tendant le premier. Joyeux anniversaire."

Milo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et entreprit d'ouvrir la montagne de paquets. Peluches, jouets d'enfants, machine à popcorn, films d'animations, sans oublier l'ours en peluche d'un mètre et aussi large qu'Aldebaran. A la fin, Milo était recouvert de peluches.

"Mais enfin …

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais pas quand tu étais petit, expliqua Camus. Et quand tu voyais Hyoga et Isaak avec leurs ours des neiges en peluche, tu étais jaloux. Donc avec ça maintenant …"

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase, Milo s'étant jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Malgré les larmes de joies qui coulaient sur ses joues, il riait contre lui. Il chuchota des mots d'amour en français et Camus rit à son tour en se collant à lui. Derrière, les autres, habitués à leurs élans d'affections, coupèrent le gâteau.

Camus passa la fin de la journée sur les genoux de Milo, qui avait revêtu le t-shirt offert par Athéna en personne, avec l'image d'un scorpion doré sur le devant. Camus avait inscrit "mon précieux trésor" en français à l'arrière.


	9. Day 9 Two roads

_Projet Novembre 2015 :_

 _Bla bla bla : Jour 9 ( comment ça retard )_

* * *

Day 9 : Two roads  
Pairing : Aldebaran & Shaina

Et elle partait. Elle ne courut pas. Elle se retourna même, pour l'observer, pour être sur qu'il ne la suivait pas. Il n'en fit rien. Il avait compris. Il ne l'avait pas rendu heureuse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne savait pas de quoi Shaina avait besoin.

Elle frémissait quand elle voyait Seiya. Elle jalousait le ventre rond de Marin. Elle observait les jeunes apprentis se battre et sourire. Shaina ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait et Aldebaran n'avait pas pu l'aider. C'était ce qu'il avait expliqué Mû. Ils s'étaient séparés parce qu'il ne l'avait pas rendu heureuse. C'était comme ça.

"Mais tu l'aimes ? s'était étonné son ami.

\- Oui mais pas comme elle voudrait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas non plus. Mais ce n'est pas moi."

Pourtant il avait été heureux avec elle. Il l'avait choyée, protégée, aimée, adorée, gâtée. Il aurait tout fait pour elle. Elle le savait. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Shaina n'avait pas besoin d'un homme tendre. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus brusque parfois. Lui était trop doux.

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques années plus tard.

Shaina suit une autre route que la sienne. Elle se perd dans les bras d'autres. Elle croit aimer ailleurs. Mais jamais elle ne trouve pas ce qu'elle cherche. Pendant ce temps, Aldebaran l'attend, persuadé qu'elle reviendra un jour.


	10. Day 10 Creation

_Projet Novembre 2015 :_

 _Bla bla bla : Jour 10 ( comment ça retard )_

* * *

Day 10 : Creation  
Pairing : Baian & Io

"Arrête de bouger par Hadès !

\- Mais je m'ennuie ! Quelqu'un pourrait m'apporter à boire au moins ?"

Baian frappa sur la fesse droite de Io, passablement énervé. Celui ci couina et Myu fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai dit d'ar …

\- Ne pas bouger oui je sais, mais là c'est pas ma faute !

\- Fais ce qu'il dit, c'est toi qui voulait un portrait non ?"

Lubie ridicule, ajouta Baian pour lui même. Io était allongé devant le Spectre depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Le portrait était presque terminé et ils commençaient tous à s'ennuyer, à commencer par Kanon qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Baian refusait de laisser Io seul face à Myu, Rhadamanthe refusait de laisser l'artiste seul avec les Marinas et Kanon était chargé de la distraction. Les quatre hommes fixaient donc le corps dénudé de Io, alangui sur le sofa.

"Bientôt fini ?

\- Mes créations demandent du temps, grogna le spectre en appliquant son pinceau sur la toile.

\- J'espère que le résultat en vaudra la peine, grogna Baian en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

\- En doutes-tu ?"

Non. Personne ne remettait en cause le talent du peintre. Mais Io avait l'air de prendre ce jeu trop à coeur. Il s'étira et écarta les cuisses un peu plus. Baian dut se retenir une nouvelle fois de l'emporter dans sa chambre pour le garder à l'abri de tout autre regard que le sien.

Myu passa encore une heure avant de poser sa palette. Surexcité, Io se leva et courut pour s'admirer. Surprenant le regard lubrique du peintre sur le bas du dos de son amant, Baian ne put refréner sa jalousie plus longtemps. Il entoura le corps de Io dans une couverture et le tira contre lui, le tenant fermement. Il l'embrassa férocement, lui tirant un gémissement.

"Je veux voir mon portrait …

\- Tu es beau, tu le sais. Alors suffit de te donner en spectacle. Maintenant c'est col roulé et jogging. Personne d'autre que moi ne doit t'admirer."

Kanon siffla et Myu leva les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, Io garda le tableau et l'offrit à Baian. Il finit accroché dans leur salon.


	11. Day 11 Silence

_Projet Novembre 2015 :_

 _Bla bla bla : Jour 11 ( comment ça retard )_

* * *

Day 11 : Silence  
Pairing : Aphrodite & Camus

Ils ne le diront jamais à Milo. C'est ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Ca fera trop mal. Alors simplement ils se sont tus toutes ses années.

Mais quand ils étaient revenus, le chevalier du Scorpion avait exigé de toute savoir. Il voulait connaître tous les détails. Il devait les connaître, au risque d'en souffrir. Sinon il allait devenir fou.

Alors Camus lui a tout dit. Et Milo a eu mal.

Parce qu'au départ, cette nuit ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste deux corps qui profitaient l'un de l'autre, deux hommes qui découvraient les plaisirs de la chaire. Et quand ils avaient compris que cela ferait du mal autour d'eux, ils avaient juste gardé le silence.

Cela n'aurait jamais du être autrement. Alors bien sur, Aphrodite s'était excusé, des centaines de fois. Pour ce que ça avait servi.

"C'était juste une nuit, avait-il assuré à Milo. Ca n'avait aucune importance à l'époque et ça n'en a pas maintenant.

\- Mais ça veut dire qu'il m'a menti tout ce temps."

Aphrodite et Camus en avaient beaucoup reparlé. Camus avait même parlé de gâchis. Ce qui avait énervé Aphrodite. Parce que Milo avait longtemps refusé de comprendre ni même d'accepter l'idée que Camus avait eu un autre homme dans son lit avant lui. Ce qui était stupide.

C'était exactement le même problème qu'avec Shura : leur amitié avait failli mourir à cause de ses mensonges, de ses silences.


	12. Day 12 Fairy Tale

_Projet Novembre 2015 :_

 _Bla bla bla : Jour 12 ( comment ça retard )_

* * *

Day 12 : Fairy Tale  
Pairing : DeathMask & Shura

"Tu es sérieux ?

\- Bien sur. Pourquoi pas ? Tu trouves l'idée stupide ?

\- Pas stupide. Mais … C'est tôt."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et bougea ses hanches pour grimper sur son amant. Shura plongea son regard sombre dans le sien et sourit.

"Camus sera en Blanche-Neige, Milo en pomme. Mû en mouton, Saga en berger. Kanon en Aladdin et Rhadamanthe en Génie. Ils vont tous porter des costumes assortis. Pourquoi pas nous ?

\- Ca serait leur montrer à tous qu'on est ensemble.

\- Mon chéri, c'est le but.

\- Je suis pas prêt."

Il le repoussa et se tourna dans le lit. DeathMask se rapprocha et caressa ses hanches.

"Nous deux en princes … Oh, ou Arthur et Lancelot.  
\- Ca ne me fait pas rire.

\- Tu préfères que je sois Guenièvre ?

\- Arrête."

Mais il n'arrêta pas. Il embrassa le cou de l'espagnol en l'attirant contre lui. Celui ci soupira.

"Ce bal masqué est organisé par Aphrodite, qui sera en fée Clochette, pour respecter le thème que lui et Shun ont fixé. Veux-tu que nous lui fassions l'affront de ne pas y aller ?

\- Je ne veux pas profiter de ce bal pour dévoiler notre relation.

\- Tu pourrais au moins expliquer pourquoi.

\- Je crois que j'ai peur" avoua Shura.

Attendri, DeathMask le serra plus tendrement.

"Tu peux aussi être une princesse …

\- Va te faire foutre ! cria l'autre en riant enfin. C'est toi la princesse !

\- Chiche."

Ils s'observèrent. Si Shura acceptait d'aller à ce bal avec lui, il pouvait faire l'effort de mettre une robe. Il lui vola un léger baiser.

"Hors de question. T'as trop de poils aux jambes.

\- Hey ! La robe de Cendrillon pourrait cacher ça.

\- Le costume du Capitaine Crochet aussi, murmura Shura en se mettant sur lui à son tour.

\- Peter Pan n'est pas vraiment un conte de fée … même toi en collants verts …"

Ils s'embrassèrent férocement et se griffèrent doucement en roulant à nouveau sous les draps. Leurs corps étaient encore chauds..


	13. Day 13 Blood

_Projet Novembre 2015 :_

 _Bla bla bla : Jour 13  
Cet OS est le dernier que j'ai écris du november project. Parce que ce soir là, c'était le 13 novembre 2015. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre à écrire après ça et je n'avais pas envie de reprendre le recueil. Navré, mais c'est un échec.  
Attention NSFW ! _

* * *

Day 13 : Blood  
Pairing : Shaka & Ikki

Il saignait. A plusieurs endroits. Mais Shaka n'en avait que faire. Il continua ses coups de butoirs, cherchant le point sensible au creux du corps de Phoénix. Ses mains griffèrent ses reins et remontèrent sur les épaules striées de rouge. Il sourit en entendant des gémissement de douleur. Il adorait faire mal à Ikki.

De son coté, le chevalier de Bronze arrivait à peine à penser. Le sexe de Shaka l'investissait totalement, martelant sa prostate et il adorait ça. Jamais il n'aurait cru que se faire prendre par le blond serait si délectable. Il haletait et il échappa un cri quand Shaka frappa de nouveau sa fesse gauche. Une partie de sa conscience avait honte de ce qu'il se passait à l'instant. Mais rien à faire. Il adorait sentir cette douleur.

Il tira les cheveux d'Ikki pour qu'il se redresse et colla son dos à son ventre, le pénétrant plus profondément sous cet angle. Il gémit de plus belle quand la Vierge pinça ses tétons durcis par le plaisir.

"Par Athéna … Shaka je t'en prie …

\- Quoi ? Proche ? Hmm … oh non pas déjà …"

Il adorait sentir son amant ainsi à sa merci, totalement abandonné à lui. Il l'embrassa durement, lui coupant la respiration pour lui montrer qu'il commandait. Il se retira d'un coup et s'allongea sur le lit, claquant une cuisse au passage. Ikki tremblait légèrement.

"Viens sur moi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Shaka … balbutia l'autre. S'il te plait.

\- Fais ce que je te dis. Et je te ferai jouir."

C'était un test, pour voir si Ikki se livrait totalement. Et c'était ce que Shaka attendait. Il ne fut pas surpris quand le brun grimpa sur lui. De nouveau, il pénétra l'étroit fourreau de chair, Ikki s'empalant lentement sur son sexe. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et les doigts fins du blond retrouvèrent leur place sur les hanches bronzées.

"Oh putain … geignit-il en ondulant doucement du bassin. Shaka …

\- Je sais Ikki … c'est tellement … bon et chaud … Hnnn et tu te resserres …"

Le blond serra la verge dressée du Phoenix pour l'empêcher de venir. Les mouvements se firent plus frénétiques.

"Shaka je t'en prie … j'en peux plus …

\- Tiens encore un peu … tu es magnifique."

Ses ongles laissèrent des griffures sur le torse de son amant. Il aurait aimer le filmer. Ikki ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté en cet instant. Il relâcha le sexe gonflé et son corps s'arqua alors qu'il jouissait en criant son nom. Il le fixa pendant le spectacle qu'il donnait.

Gentiment, Shaka allongea son amant épuisé contre le matelas et releva une jambe pour onduler en lui encore quelques instants. Il arda son regard plongé dans le sien et l'embrassa presque tendrement avant de venir à son tour.

Allongé contre Ikki, Shaka caressa doucement son corps et embrassa son front. Il frémit et se colla un peu plus, les yeux fermés et le souffre court.

"Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oh oui, très bien. C'était incroyable.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. J'ai prévu de t'attacher, de te fouetter, de te priver de tes sens.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oh oui. Tu m'as donné envie quand tu étais sur moi."

Ikki se redressa et le fixa d'un air sérieux.

"Fais attention. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai donné mon corps que tu peux en faire n'importe quoi.

\- J'en prendrai soin, marmonna le blond en effleurant son ventre. Tu seras si beau avec des cordes."

Ikki rougit.


End file.
